


WayHaught One Shots/Two Shots/Three Shots

by TheTruthIsHere125



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance, Sisters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:44:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthIsHere125/pseuds/TheTruthIsHere125
Summary: I have so many ideas for stories focusing on Waverly Earp's journey and character, and yet none of the motivation required to turn them into full blown projects. Therefore I thought I'd do my best to write them all as one/two/three shots!The majority of these will be quite hurt/comfort based, though I'll have a few romantic and fluffy pieces in here too :)All requests and comments are super welcome!





	1. Temper pt.1

**Author's Note:**

> If you particularly like any of these short stories, feel free to rewrite them/take inspiration from them within your own works! Just leave a link to it in the comments, as I'd love to read it :D
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna loses her temper after an incident at a revenant hideout, and ends up accidentally hurting Waverly.

**Set sometime in early Season 2. Waverly didn’t touch any mysterious black goo, Bobo isn’t dead and still leads the revenants.**

  
  


“What the fuck Nicole! I almost had him, _Bobo Del Rey_ , the guy who’s trying to kill me and my sister, _your girlfriend_ , but instead of actually letting me do my job you _had_ to come in and fucking stop me! What the actual hell!!”

 

Wynonna’s hands were balled into fists by her sides as she stared down the police officer in front of her. She had tried her best to remain calm on the way back from the revenant campground, but once everyone was back inside the black badge office she had completely lost it.

****\------------------------------- **\--------------------**** **

 

 

Earlier that morning the team, consisting of Wynonna, Waverly, Nicole, Doc and Jeremy, received a report of gunshots at a trailer park. More importantly, the trailer park that they knew revenants often frequented, one of which being Bobo.

 

As they arrived on the outskirts of the area, they could see the man himself, sitting lazily on a dented chair while watching a chess game between who they could only assume were more revenants.

 

This was it. This was her chance.

 

Her chance to rid this world of the one and only son of a bitch named Bobo Del Rey. She stayed low behind the fence post as she lined up the barrel of Peacemaker, aiming for right between his eyes.

 

Waverly watched in anticipation as her sister leveled her gun. Quietly edging closer to her girlfriend’s side, the younger Earp looked towards the camp, towards Bobo.

 

 _Waverly, my angel_.

 

His voice echoed within her mind, the memories of her chat with him in the treehouse coming back to her. She knew she shouldn’t take what he said completely seriously, he’s a notorious criminal after all, but she couldn’t help but feel that there was something deeper that she was missing.

 

_BOOM!_

 

The sound of a gunshot pulled her out of her thoughts, and she smiled in relief.

 

It was over. _He_ was over.

 

Waverly turned to her sister expecting to see a similar look on her face, but there was no smile. The Earp heir had a stricken look in her eyes, her lips tugging downwards as her face contorted into an odd mix between anger and devastation.

 

Nicole’s arm was out, resting on the barrel of Peacemaker, pointing it downwards. Only a few feet in front of them there was a hole in the dirt, and you could see the smoke beginning to rise from where the bullet had burrowed into the ground. Waverly blinked in disbelief. This couldn’t be happening.

 

Wynonna didn’t have time to say anything, as the group were quickly alerted to gunfire. Jeremy looked over the top of the fence posts and saw a group of not-so-friendly looking revenants running their way, Bobo watching them from afar in amusement as their assassination attempt backfired miserably.

 

“Guys get back to the van!!”

 

Jeremy took off first, clutching his small handgun, shortly followed by Doc who of course managed to pick of a few of the closest revenants as he ran, Nicole and then Waverly.

 

Wynonna couldn’t move. She’d missed the perfect opportunity. Nicole had ruined the single greatest chance she had of killing the bastard that threatened her life and her sister’s. Her knuckles turned white as she clenched her fists, flaming rage spreading through her veins like wildfire.

 

“Wynonna! They’re almost here! MOVE!”

 

Wynonna looked up to see Waverly running back towards her, the young Earp’s eyes pleading with her to rationalise and run. It was enough to snap her out of her fury, for now. Wynonna sprung to her feet and quickly reached her sister, grabbing her by the upper arm and pulling the shorter woman along at her adrenaline fueled speed.

 

The two of them basically tumble rolled into the van as Nicole slammed the doors behind them, turning over her shoulder and yelling.

 

“Go go go!”

  


**\------------------------------- **\--------------------****

  


“Wynonna if you shot him Waverly wouldn’t ever learn what he meant when he said those things in the treehouse, we wouldn’t be able to get all of the secrets we know he has out of him! You may not see it yet, but I know that he’s more valuable to us alive rather than dead right now.” Nicole stood up straight, crossing her arms as she returned Wynonna’s dangerous gaze.

 

Waverly couldn’t help but feel slightly betrayed as she watched from the corner of the office. Yes, she knew that her girlfriend was right, but she also knew that killing Bobo would make this world a whole lot safer for herself and her sister. And no matter what the reasoning was, it wasn’t Nicole’s choice to make.

 

“Waverly what do you think?” Wynonna’s words were less of a question and more of a request for backup. For a short moment Waverly thought of siding with her sister. She had wanted nothing more than to be free of the worries that Bobo had brought with his mere existence, let alone threats, but she knew that despite how she went about it, Nicole was logically right. Plus it’s not as if Wynonna would have actually listened to the redhead had she used her words instead of action.

 

“I think Nicole did the right thing. We still need him.”

 

The room filled with tense silence. None of them had expected that to be Waverly’s answer, in all honesty not even Waverly herself.

 

After a few more seconds, her older sister cut through the silence.

 

“What.” Anger bubbled in her throat.

 

“Waverly. How could you say that? This is Bobo we’re talking about. The same Bobo who abducted Willa, the revenant who’s threatening us and our friends. How can you stand here and tell me that what Nicole did was _right?”_

 

“Wynonna I-”

 

“How can you defend that? It wasn’t her choice to make!” Waverly could see tears beginning to form in Wynonna’s eyes.

 

“Yes but-”

 

“This is fucking bullshit!” Wynonna slammed her fist down onto the desk with all of Waverly’s research layed out. She heard a crack as one of the table legs snapped and the table pitched sideways. Pictures of revenants, ancient texts and maps that were previously organised to perfection spewed onto the floor around Waverly’s feet.

 

Waverly had to remain strong as she stepped over her work and towards her sister.

 

“Wynonna listen to me. I know you’re angry and upset, I am too”, in the corner of her vision, she could see her girlfriend lowering her head in shame, “but we need to stay calm and focus on what we can do right now. Raging and breaking things doesn’t help anyone. Trust me.”

 

“Trust you? I thought you’d take my side. You KNOW how much this means to me. You KNOW that it’s my job, my _burden_ to send all of these dickheads back to hell. I had the perfect opportunity and yet somehow failed once again. Typical Wynonna Earp, screw up in every goddamn way!”

 

The rest of the team could only watch in silence and the two Earp sisters stood in the center of the office.

 

“No no, Wynonna, you’re not that at all! It wasn’t your fault!”

 

“Damn right it wasn’t. Officer Haught couldn’t butt out of something for once in her life!” Waverly touched Wynonna's arm in comfort.

 

“Wy, she didn’t mean to-”

 

“To what Waverly? Because I’m pretty sure she was very intentional when she grabbed Peacemaker at the last second. We were one fucking second away!” 

 

“Hey, I know! But everything’s going to be fine, okay? You just need to calm down.” That was definitely the wrong thing to say, Waverly realised as soon as the words passed her lips.

 

Before she knew what to expect, the younger Earp felt a fist collide with her face. Waverly’s head jerked to the right and her whole body spun with it as she slammed into the side of Jeremy’s desk. Wynonna rubbed her knuckles as she forced her tears back. Though after less than a second the reality set in, and Wynonna realised what she’d done. The heir refused to look down at her sister as she turned to run, shoving past Nicole as she rushed out of the room.

 

Nicole tried to grab Wynonna, but didn’t pursue. There was a higher priority. Quickly she darted to her girlfriend’s side and tried to pull her to her feet, though realised her mistake as the small woman hissed in pain, snaking an arm around her ribs. As she gently laid her back down again, the redhead noticed a small amount of crimson staining Waverly’s jumper.

 

“Crap.” She swore under her breath. This isn’t good. The officer looked up at the table her girlfriend collided with. Her eyes widened as she caught side of the now bloody scalpel blade teetering near the edge of the table. The scientific instrument must have been left there after Jeremy and Waverly dissected that weird egg cocoon they'd found a few days ago. The blade was a good few centimeters long, worrying the redhead even further.

 

“Here!” Jeremy ran to her side with a large bandaid and some antibacterial cream. He froze a few feet away, having also noticed the bloody blade. He quickly went to steady it and move it into a secure drawer before he crouched down next to Waverly, holding out the supplies for Nicole to see. She could tell that his hands were shaking, clearly he wasn’t used to seeing violence up close, let alone between two of his closest friends.

 

Nicole nodded in thanks as she took the first of the items from him, turning back to her girlfriend who was visibly struggling to remain conscious. She gasped as she noticed that the small amount of blood had become a far larger stain, beginning to drip slightly onto the floor beneath her.

 

“Oh shit this is bad, she’s going to need a hospital.”

 

“I can drive us.” Doc spoke for the first time since they arrived back, dropping to his knees as he quickly applied pressure to Waverly’s side.

 

“Nope, sorry Doc but we’re not taking that chance. I’ll drive us, but you’re of course welcome to sit in the front with me.” Jeremy quickly gushed. Doc nodded in agreement, while trying to help Nicole unwrap the bandaid with his spare hand. Though they both shortly realized that the bandaid, now small in comparison to the amount of blood, was going to be of no use.

 

“Okay. That sounds fine, I’ll stay with Waverly in the back.” Nicole leaned forward, scooping up the smaller woman and steadily but hastily walking out of the police station and towards the vehicle. Nicole tried her best to walk as smoothly as she could, not wanting to jog Waverly and stretch the injury, though at the rate blood was exiting through it there was a large chance that the scalpel had cut through a major artery.

 

They didn’t have much time.

 

Waverly’s face tensed in pain as Nicole laid her down on the back seats, climbing in next to her.

 

“Nicole…”

 

“Shh baby, it’s going to be okay. We’re here. You’re going to be perfectly fine, don’t worry.”

 

“She- She didn’t mean it Nicole.” And with that Waverly’s eyes drooped closed.

 

“Guys hurry! Waverly’s unconscious!” Panic seized Nicole’s heart as the growing blood stain showed no sign of slowing down. She shouldn’t have interfered at the trailer park, not if it meant that this would happen. It was all her fault.

 

She hadn’t forgotten about Wynonna though. Not at all. She would destroy the older Earp for hurting her Waverly like this. She still couldn’t believe that Wynonna had actually punched her little sister, the same little sister who she’d always so fiercely protect.

 

_Just goes to show how much I hurt her._

 

Nicole tried to calm herself as she continued to press down on Waverly’s abdomen.

 

She’d really screwed this up.

  


 

* * *

 

**Thanks for reading, SECOND HALF WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER :D**

**If you have any requests for one/two/three shots that you want me to write after this one, make sure to comment them below!**

 

 

  



	2. Chapter 2: Temper pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with the aftermath of the events that morning, all the team can do is hope that Waverly will be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments with suggestions for more one/two/three shots for this collection, constructive criticism or anything at all are super welcome!!
> 
> There will be many more stories to come in the next however many chapters, so make sure to bookmark! *wink*

Final Part of "Temper"

* * *

 

 

Nicole hadn’t left the hospital since they had arrived, sitting in the same stiff, worn out seat in the waiting room for nearly four hours. Jeremy and Doc had left after three to go and collect some Black Badge clothing from the office spares, so that Waverly had something to wear when she was released from this slightly depressing place.

 

_If she’s released._

 

No, she refused to think like that. Yes, it may have hit a major artery and yes, she lost consciousness on the way there, but her girlfriend was strong. Far stronger than she could ever be. So if Nicole could survive a bullet to the chest, Waverly sure as hell can survive a stab wound.

 

“Waverly Earp?”

 

A nurse’s voice pulled the officer out of her thoughts.

 

“Yes! I’m her girlfriend. Did you save her? Is she going to be okay?”

 

“Hello officer. I understand your concern though I’m unable to answer your questions for the time being. Miss Earp has just come out of a surgery, and it’s too early to say if it was successful or not. Because of the depth of the wound, and the fact that it cut through her pulmonary artery, I’d have to say that sadly the chances of her waking up are slim to none. I’m sorry.” Nicole spotted a genuine flash of pity within the Nurse’s eyes as she finished her summary, causing a suffocating wave of dread to overcome any feelings of hope her heart had harboured.

 

“Can I see her?” If Nicole had said anymore, she was bound to have broken down there and then.

 

“I don’t think-“

 

The cop reached forward and desperately grasped the nurses forearm, clinging onto it for dear life.

 

“Please. She can’t be alone if she- if-“ Nicole choked on a sob straining to be let free. She raised a fist to cover her trembling lips, as she didn’t trust herself to speak.

 

“Hey, don’t worry. If you come with me, I can take you to her room. Though if there are still doctors in there running tests I won’t be able to get you in. Okay?”

 

Nicole gave a small nod.

 

_If she’s fading away, you have to be strong Haught. Be there for your girlfriend, this may well be the last time you’re able to be so for fuck sake hold yourself together and be there for the woman you love._

 

After the small pep-talk she gave herself on the walk to the room, Nicole felt more sure of herself and did her best to radiate confidence.

 

She was determined on showing Waverly that she still had a chance, to help and push her to keep on fighting for her life with her loving girlfriend by her side. And if not, she wanted to show the young brunette that there is nothing to be afraid of.

 

Nicole sighed a sigh of relief as they found the room devoid of experimental equipment, the only machinery in there being a heart monitor steadily beeping and a penicillin pump to fight off infection. She quickly thanked the nurse for her kindness before walking through the doorway towards where Waverly was.

 

Relief was quickly overcome by sadness as she saw the love of her life lying motionless on a hospital bed, eyes closed as her head lay to the side on a thin, old-looking pillow. The redhead couldn’t stop the tears from escaping as she caught sight of the tubes protruding out of her girlfriends skin at odd angles, with colourless fluid traveling from a medical stand by her bed to her abdomen.

 

_Wynonna needs to be here._

 

Despite how much Nicole loathed the older Earp at that moment, she was aware that Waverly would want her by her side. It infuriated her to no end, but it was the right thing to do.

 

The light scraping of the chair legs against the floor made Nicole cringe as she moved to sit besides her girlfriend.

 

Up close, the officer could see just how pale she was. It scared her more than she cared to admit.

 

Nicole sent a quick text to Wynnona.

 

**"Come to hospital ASAP. Waverly needs you."**

 

As she pocketed her phone, she grasped Waverly’s hand with her free one. Rubbing soothing circles onto it with her thumb and joining her forehead with the brunette’s.

 

“I’m here for you Waves, I believe in you. Everyone’s waiting for you to come back to us, to me. I love you.”

 

\-------------------------------

 

Wynonna was on her fourth bottle now, swaying on her feet a little as she wandered over to a bar stool near the back of Shorty’s. She was so drunk at this point that she completely missed the seat and ended up crashing into the bar table slightly to the left of it, taking another swig from the half empty bottle in her hand before straightening herself to a standing position once more.

 

The woman felt terrible in every aspect of the word. 

 

She'd punched her own  _sister_. Waverly, the kind, loving woman she was proud to call family.

 

Her sister didn't deserve that, she was only trying to diffuse the situation. And yet Wynonna, being Wynonna, only saw red in the moment and lost control. Part of her refused to believe that she had done something like that, it was something she would do but yet again something she would never, _never_  do. Not to the only person who's always supported her no matter what. Always loved her and been there for her. 

 

_I'm such an asshole._

 

She was about to attempt to sit on the stool once more, though a buzzing in her back pocket distracted her from her quest.

 

The older Earp mumbled a slur of profanities to herself as her thumbprint phone unlock didn’t work as per usual, and resolved to typing her password as effectively as she could while seeing two and a half of everything around her.

 

After nearly seven trial and errors, Wynonna got to her home screen and opened messages.

 

_Of course she texted me._

 

The drunk brunette figured that after four hours of no contact Nicole realised that she was really dumb earlier and was texting to beg for her forgiveness. Either that or she was about to release a torrent of anger out on Wynonna about what happened, and by all means the older Earp hoped it was the second possibility because she sure as hell deserved it.

 

She tapped the notification, while putting her drink down on where she could only hope the stool was beside her. Squinting in a drunk haze, she read the message.

 

**"Come to hospital ASAP. Waverly needs you."**

 

Now that, that sobered Wynonna up fast.

 

Why was her sister in the hospital? Sure she’d punched her, but it was light. It wasn’t hard enough to cause any damage that would need a hospital. Right?

 

She brought the small screen closer to her face, maybe she read it wrong? But as the text became less fuzzy nearer her eyes it still showed the same sequence of words. A spike of adrenaline shocked her brain into action.

 

The heir threw a few dollars in the rough direction of the bartender as she sprinted up the stairs and to her truck, pausing only to throw up three and a half bottles worth of alcohol a few feet from Shorty’s entrance.

 

The rain would clean it up before it bothered anyone, not that she really cared at this point.

 

The older Earp slammed the car door closed, jamming her keys in and stomping down on the gas pedal. On her way to Purgatory’s only hospital she was unable to shake a strange feeling of dread pooling within her stomach.

 

She was still quite drunk so her driving was a little haphazard, but the woman was determined to know if her sister was okay. No doubt it would be her fault after all if she wasn’t.

 

_I’m so sorry baby girl, I’m coming._

 

\-------------------------------

 

“WAVERLLYY!!!”

 

A slightly disoriented Wynonna came crashing into Waverly’s hospital room, where Nicole still sat comforting her girlfriend.

 

“Wynonna, your drunk!” The redhead hissed this at the slightly wobbly figure, moving around the younger Earp to stand protectively between the two sisters.

 

“Oh come on, Haughtshot. I’m not thaaaaat drunk. And wait what was your text about, where’s Waverly?!?” Looking past her slurred speech, the officer heard real concern. Though she didn’t budge from where she stood.

 

“She’s behind me. When you punched her she fell onto a scalpel on Jeremy’s desk. She could have died, Wynonna.”

 

“Is she going to?”

 

“They’re not sure.”

 

A loaded silence formed between them as Wynonna processed what she was just told. This couldn’t be real.

 

The Earp heir started to push past Nicole to see her sister, though a firm hand on her shoulder pushed her back and away from the bedside.

 

“Fuck sake Nicole let me through!” The cop’s face contorted into silent fury as she met her gaze.

 

“No, you listen to me very closely. If you so much as poke Waverly, I swear to God Earp, I’ll hit you ten times harder than you hit your sister. Many more times too. I don’t care if you were angry, you _do not_ hit her. _Ever._ You understand?”

 

Any trace of anger on Wynonna’s face left, swiftly replaced by guilt and regret. As much as she hated to admit it, the woman had a point. She deserved that.

 

Wynonna silently nodded as tears began to roll their way down her face, dripping from her chin onto the tiling beneath her.

 

Nicole’s resolve didn’t break as she stepped aside.

 

At that moment Doc and Jeremy burst into the space, the gunslinger holding a pair of trainers and the scientist clutching comfy looking clothes to his chest. They quietly moved closer, with Jeremy trying not to cry as he saw the state his friend was in, though miserably failing.

 

Tears of sadness morphed into those of anger, as he saw Wynonna walking towards Waverly’s hospital bed. He was tempted to stop her, but he glanced to Nicole who gave him a small nod. If she let her pass then he would trust her judgement. Doc decided to stand by the door while the shorter man went to examine the machines and medicine the doctors had set up.

 

Nicole watched like a hawk as the older sister gently laid her hand over Waverly’s smaller one, lowering herself to her knees as she let her head lean on the edge of the hospital bed and closed her eyes. Wynonna began to speak quietly.

 

“I’m so sorry. So, so sorry. You don’t have to forgive me, ‘cause Hell if I were you I wouldn’t forgive me either. I know what I did was so wrong, you didn’t deserve any of the words I threw your way, and I was such a crappy person. I know that hitting you was the biggest mistake I’ve ever made, by a landslide. You’ve been nothing but a perfect, supportive sister to me my whole life no matter the circumstances and I couldn’t return the favour. I’m so sorry Waves.”

 

Nicole did her best to keep her tears at bay while Wynonna spoke, though it was proving to be difficult. Especially as the older Earp continued to speak.

 

“Please, don’t leave us. I need you to be okay. You’re too young, and too smart to leave us now. I can’t lose you baby girl.”

 

There were no more words as the heir began to sob, cries causing her body to shudder violently as she despaired besides her sister.

 

Nicole lowered herself down and placed a comforting hand on Wynonna’s shoulder. Before she could bring herself to say anything, the heartbeat monitor began to quicken it’s pace, attracting the attention of a nurse in the hall outside.

 

“She’s waking up! Clear out of the way!”

 

Doc was ushered to the right as the lady rushed past him and to Waverly’s bedside. Nicole quickly ran to the other side of Waverly’s bed, taking hold of her girlfriend’s hand as she prayed for her stunning green eyes to open. Wynonna did the same.

 

The nurse was quick to detach the penicillin pump, pushing the machine towards the exit as she moved to alert the doctors near the reception desk.

 

This left the team holding their collective breath, waiting in complete silence for any signs of movement from Waverly.

 

After what felt like hours, the brunettes eyes began to flutter, before opening to take in the smiling faces of her friends standing around her.

 

“Hey”

 

Waverly broke into a warm smile as together everyone gently hugged her.

 

While others were laughing and fistpumping air, she turned to see Wynonna’s face presenting a mixture between relief and guilt, avoiding Waverly’s eyes as she offered a small smile.

 

“Wynonna?”

 

Her older sister lowered herself into the chair next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

 

“I’m here baby girl.”

 

“I accept your apology, I forgive you.” And with that, the younger Earp pulled her sister in for a hug.

 

**The End**

* * *

 

AN: lolol I honestly suck at endings. Hopefully along the course of these one shots, my writing will improve. Until then, feel free to give any feedback or constructive criticism! It’s always appreciated. :)

 


	3. "Jolene" Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cannon adjacent where at the end of Episode 03x05, Jolene pushes Waverly just that little bit harder, and everything goes wrong. This chapter is only the first part of this story, I'd expect there to be one or two more parts to it (already being written :D)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw for some reason Jeremy isn't present in this story just yet, so let's just assume he was busy at the Black Badge office all day working on an important science project. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

 

 

The heavy, warm knife felt big in her small hands. She could feel herself trembling as she held it ever so close to her abdomen.

 

“End it! It’s the _only_ thing that will make it better!”

 

Jolene’s face was twisted into a demonic sneer as she pushed the knife towards the young woman, edging her on.

 

Waverly couldn’t think clearly. Everything was crashing down around her and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She’d hurt Wynonna, Nicole, her own mother for God’s sakes! Doc was right, she did have a vicious streak.

 

The worst thing was, Waverly didn’t even know what she was doing wrong. Without even meaning to she’d caused more damage to her family and her girlfriend than she ever had in fits of rage or frustration. She was always trying to be as kind and helpful as she could be, so why wasn’t she?

 

The young brunette felt truly helpless, and couldn’t prevent the traitorous tears from tumbling down her cheeks.

 

As she looked up, Waverly felt Jolene gently wipe her tears away.

 

_How could this amazing woman still care about me after I continually hurt everyone?_

 

She looked into Jolene’s eyes and saw the kindness that she always saw there, though something else flashed just behind. Hatred? Disgust? Maybe a mix of both. Though who could blame her, she deserved it.

 

The young woman choked on her own words as a sob escaped past her lips, not focusing on what Jolene was saying to her as she got lost in the downwards spiral of thoughts pulling her mind into an oblivion of self-hatred.

 

_No one cares about you. You’re a nobody. All you do is hurt people._

 

She was pulled back into reality as her mind focused in on the last sentence the demon uttered.

 

“Because nobody loves you either.”

 

Jolene gripped onto Waverly’s arm, trying to edge the knife closer to the girl’s chest. She was so close, just a little further…

 

“Waverly where are you?!”

 

The demon could hear the red headed cop yelling from the Homestead. The fact that she had escaped the closet meant that she wasn’t alone.

 

“Hold on, we’re coming!”

 

As if on queue, the frustrating, hot headed older sister shouted out from closer by. The woman was running out of time. Jolene reached out and gripped Waverly’s forearm, yanking the blade so that it was touching the woman but not quite drawing blood.

 

“DO IT NOW.”

 

“No…” Waverly whispered in a shaky voice. Jolene’s eyes bulged out of her head as veins started to pop up against her skin. She wasn’t going to give up, this could well be her only chance to rid the world of the absolute monstrosity that was Waverly Earp. Everything she had ever wanted was almost upon them, she just needed one last push...

 

“Do it Waverly.” The demon took a hurried, sharp breath before looking the scared girl in the eyes, “No one loves you, they never, _ever_ will. You’ve hurt them again and again. One day they won’t forgive you. One day they’ll get rid of you because they’d have realised that you keep on making everyone around you suffer. They lied to you when they said they loved you, your sister included, because to her and everyone else you’re not even an Earp, and you never will be.”

 

Waverly let out a strangled cry as she plunged the knife deep into her abdomen with all of her strength. She needed everything to just _stop._  Her breathing became laboured as she curled over, collapsing onto her side on the ground as she still held the blade now buried into her stomach.  

 

“Good girl…” Waverly looked up to see the woman, or what she had thought was a woman, morph in to a withered, evil creature. It smiled at her with rows of sharpened, blackening teeth before fading into nothing.

 

Waverly scrunched her eyes closed as she started to properly feel the scathing, unbearable pain. She tried to call for help, but she was too weak at this point to produce anything above a murmur.

 

Just as she thought it was all over, she heard the doors to the barn burst open, followed by four blurry figures running towards her.

 

“Waverl-” the redhead suddenly paused as she processed what she saw in front of her. Waverly heard her voice crack as the figure crouched down next to her.

 

“Oh baby, what- what did you do?”

 

_Nicole?_

 

“Listen to my voice. Hang on okay? We love you, don’t give up just yet. Stay with me Waves.”

 

Waverly knew she had to say something, anything to apologise before she faded into sleep that she wasn’t sure she’d wake up from. She could see her mother standing next to the group, a look of shame in her eyes.

 

_She’s ashamed of me and how weak I was, that must be how they all feel. They’ll all see that I gave in, gave up._

 

“Mum I’m so-”

 

“Shh baby girl. You can tell her after we get you to the hospital, okay? Save your strength. We’ve got you.” Wynonna soothed while she moved to gently squeezed her sister’s hand.

 

They all gathered around her on the ground as the group tried to figure out how they were going to do this. Lifting Waverly up could worsen the wound, but waiting for an ambulance stretcher could take longer than the young Earp had.

 

Nicole shuffled forward, lifting Waverly’s head to then rest it back down on her thigh. The police officer had never been more scared, she wasn’t prepared to lose anyone right now. _Especially_ not the amazing, bubbly, wonderful Waverly Earp that she was proud to call her girlfriend.

 

Though she wouldn’t be surprised if the young woman didn’t see her as her girlfriend anymore. She royally screwed things up, and some of the things she said to Waverly were heart shattering, under the influence of demon baked goods or not.

 

Gently stroking the brunette’s hair, Nicole did her best to try and relax the trembling woman who still had the large, grotesque blade protruding out of the place she had stabbed herself.

 

The group needed to focus on getting Waverly to the hospital now, and then worry about the inclinations of the attempted suicide later. Nicole mentally swore that that’s all it will be. An attempt.

 

“Baby girl, can we try to pick you up?”

 

Wynonna seemed to come to the same conclusion as the officer.

 

Her sister weakly nodded, her eyelids fluttering and almost closed.

 

“Doc, we need to get her to my truck. Be as gentle as you can.”

 

When one of them, Doc Waverly assumed, scooped her up into their arms it forced the young brunette to straighten out a little, causing a cry of pain to tear its way out of her throat. Her small frame shuddered under the strain of each wracked sob.

 

_I’m so useless. I thought just ending everything would stop me from hurting them but I keep screwing every fucking thing up. They’re cold and they’re crying because of me. I hurt them once again, and yet they’re still here for me. I don’t deserve them. Hell, you’re useless Waverly Ea- Waverly._

 

“Why do you still care about me?” Fresh tears leaked down Waverly’s already tear stained face as she felt herself being gently laid across Nicole’s lap in Wynonna’s vehicle. She failed to suppress a grimace of pain as she felt the knife push a little deeper into her body.

 

Wynonna looked to Doc, who looked particularly guilty as he removed his hat.

 

“Waverly, we care because we’re your friends and family.”

 

“And girlfriend, if you’ll still have me.” The red headed woman chipped in.

 

“I’m so sorry that what we said made you doubt that. Jolene and her damned brownies messed with our heads. But I’m well aware that that’s not an excuse.” Doc looked down in shame as he walked around the truck to sit in the passenger side.

 

As Wynonna climbed into the driver's seat she met her mother’s gaze. Michelle gave a soft nod, before turning and walking back towards the homestead. Someone had to make sure that Jolene didn’t try and come back.

 

Luckily the Earp heir understood this and quickly shut the truck door. She hurriedly started the car, glancing back at her dying sister once before breaking the speed limit many times over.

 

Nicole noticed, but the police officer in the back seat couldn’t care less.

 

* * *

 

“Help! We need help!”

 

They practically ran into the hospital, calling for anybody to come save the woman fading in Nicole’s arms.

 

“Oh my Lord what happened?!” A woman rushed towards them, flashing a badge showing that she was indeed a doctor.

 

Nicole went into full police mode as she explained the situation as best she could to the hospital personnel.

 

“It’s a 10-56A, she’s lost a lot of blood already. Stab wound to the lower abdomen. The blade hasn’t been moved much since the initial laceration.”

 

“Understood. Bring her this way, hurry!” The raven haired doctor rushed into a main corridor, calling over a few other doctors to bring a surgery bed to them.

 

“Lay her down.”

 

Nicole did as they asked and cautiously put the now unconscious Waverly down as softly as she could.

 

Nicole finally let the tears that had been building in her eyes fall as she stood with Doc and Wynonna, watching her girlfriend being wheeled away to surgery.

 

The trio solemnly walked towards a row of seats, Nicole and Wynonna practically collapsing onto them while Doc hovered near the hallway awkwardly.

 

Doc hated feeling helpless. He hated the traitorous tears that snaked their way down his face. He hated that he couldn’t help their girl in any sense of the word. And so he just stood there, and would stand there until the doctors and surgeons updated them. He wouldn’t relax until he knew that Waverly was going to be okay.

 

Wynonna leant on the redhead seated next to her as she tried to shove her emotions as far down inside of her as they would go. She was going to wait until they knew that her sister was alive and breathing before she’d let her tears free. She wasn't going to lose her baby sister. Not today.

 

All the trio could do was wait. Wait and hope above all else that this wasn’t the end.

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading part 1, and let me know in the comments if you have any suggestions for upcoming one/two/three shots! Any and all writing tips are greatly appreciated!


End file.
